Sliding door assemblies for bathing enclosures such as shower enclosures or bathtub enclosures usually include a fixed panel which is disposed on a first vertical plane and a slidable door panel which is disposed on a second vertical plane parallel to the first vertical plane. The slidable door panel is adapted to slide along the second vertical plane relative to the fixed panel. The slidable door panel overlaps the fixed panel when the door assembly is open, thereby creating a access opening into the enclosure next to the fixed panel, and is moved in front of the access opening to close the door assembly.
In most shower or bathtub door assemblies, the slidable door panel still overlaps partially the fixed panel when the door assembly is closed. Unfortunately, this creates an area between the slidable door panel and the fixed panel which is relatively hard to reach, and therefore relatively hard to clean.
There is therefore a need for a system which can overcome at least one of the above-identified drawbacks.